Mystic Eyes
by DollyParadise
Summary: RyomaSakunoKintaro:::::: Los problemas se hacen presentes en una ¿relacion?, advinen de quien n.n


**disclaimer: **n.n ni les digo lo que iba a escribir aca, u.uU m,e hubieran matado XD, n.n ne!1, pero si ya saben que va en odo disclaimer n.nUUUU

**n/ahodoll:** wi!! este es mi primer RyomaXsakunoXkintaro , ne, espero que les guste n.n

* * *

**...::::AhodollCreations::::...  
Mystic Eyes**

**Cap0:** intro

-Sakuno!!! apúrate

Una noven de coletas corría a toda prisa junto a una delgada joven de trenzas, ambas se dirigían al primer encuentro del príncipe del tenis en el torneo nacional, pero algo desvió la mirada de Sakuno….

-Ne!!!1 saku-chan, apúrate o te dejo atrás….  
- tengo que hacer algo –corrió alejándose del camino- te veo luego, me avisas como quedo el partido de Ryoma!!!!

La nieta de la entrenadora seguía corriendo, había algo que le inquietaba, no, era alguien.  
Ese alguien era Kintaro, según ella, el y ryoma se parecían bastante, pero eso no significaba que ahora eran amigos solo por que le recordase a su príncipe, kintaro demostró ser un gran amigo por lo menos en la etapa critica de sakuno, gracias a el ella seguía adelante, pero ahora era el el que necesitaba ayuda, se lo vei tan desanimado, tan dejado…., tan…………………tan……………………se veía tan acostado en el césped en ves de estar en la cancha para su partido contra Ryoma o.oUUUU

-Kintaro-kun!!!  
-eh, saku-chan –mostró interés al escuchar la vos femenina- no deberías estar animando a echizen  
- o.ô como animarlo si ahora estoy hablando conmigo  
- faltan cuatro minutos, aun hay tiempo  
- u.u  
- no piensas decirme nada sobre mi actitud relajada ¬¬  
- no, -dijo mientras se sentaba y apoyaba sus brazos entre sus piernas y ponía su cabeza sobre ellos- me gusta eso de ti, n.n no temes a lo que te dirán los demás, aun así sabes lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal, y aunque no les prestes mucha importancia te va bien kintarou-kun  
- si………..

……………………………………………………………………………………

Tezuka: perderá por default  
Momoshiro: si, pero eso no convencerá mucho a ryoma  
Oishi: es cierto, el estado esperando este partido desde que supo que se enfrentarían  
Eiji: fue por aquella tarde cierto  
Momoshiro: T.T ah!!! La juventud  
Syusuke: es culpa de sumire-chan  
Eiji: eh!!!? Por que?  
Syusuke: n.n por tener a una nieta tan bonita

……………………………………………………………………

-bien –dijo el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba- ya es mucho descanso  
- n.n  
.-sabes en que nos parecemos sakuno?  
- parecernos? O.oU  
- ambos deseamos lo mismo, solo que de una forma diferente  
- no te entiendo  
- tu quieres estar con el, pero yo quiero alejarte, ambos deseamos lo mismo de una forma diferente  
- kintaro kun……..  
- si te pido un favor, lo harías? –dijo mientras la ayudaba a pararse y caminaban un poco-  
- un favor?  
- apóyame, solo esta vez  
- n.n igual pensaba hacerlo  
- aun que valla a jugar contra echizen  
- si, aunque vallas a jugar contra Ryoma n.n  
- y si gano, promete que ………..  
- que dijiste –dijo confusa-  
- nada!!!, pero si gano pediré algo a cambio!!!!  
- hai n.n  
- rumbo a las nacionales!!!!  
- n.n

* * *

**n/dolly:** kya!!!, n.n acá actualicé tantito nao mas, n.n no subo todo por que ya me dio pereza XD, u.uU e que quelia terminar mi otro fic (hice un sasusaku (de Naruto) y un syaosaku (de reservoir chronicles)) n.n y me tan quedando chidos!!!, en especial el sasusaku, n.n pero como no conozco muchos personajes de naruto esta medio vacío (solo aparece sasuke, sakura y unos que me invente u.uU) n.n ya, lee esta parte

**Cap1:** que a quien apoyo….

Ya iba a siendo la hora del comienzo del partido pero ninguno de los jugadores había aparecido…

Eiji: y cohibí?  
Momoshiro: se fue apenas vio a osakada  
Syusuke: no creí que le afectara tanto esa chica (se refería a sus gritos u.uU)  
Momoshiro: no se fue por eso u.uU, es que vio que venia sin sakuno  
Eiji: aun sigue causando problemas?  
Momoshiro: no creo que sakuno sea la culpable, en todo caso ella es la que la que saldrá perjudicada si esos dos siguen con esa actitud

Tezuka: y echizen?  
Momo: fue a ……(inventando excusa) a comprar una Ponta n.n, si eso  
Tezuka: a medio minuto del partido?  
Eiji: es que salio de un nuevo sabor  
Tezuka: ¬¬ que Ponta no era de uva?  
Syusuke: descuide, ya esta de regreso

……………………………………………………………………………..  
………………………………………n.n puntitos bonitos…………………………………….  
…………………………………este se llama pinki point nOn……….(este .)  
…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryoma venia acompañado de la linda jovencita de trenzas y no se veía muy amable que digamos, la traía del brazo, y atrás de ellos les seguía kintaro, su oponente de esa tarde

- o chibi es muy celoso cierto oishi –pregunto eiji a su compañero de dobles  
- y no lo culpo, últimamente sakuno pasa mucho tiempo con ese chico que con el mismo ryoma  
- ¿me pregunto cual de los dos se ha declarado primero? –dijo momo mientras se acercaba a la reunión del cuartel de bellos XD

-Ninguno la ha hecho aun – intervino la joven de coletas, tomoka osakada- su relación es demasiado directa como para que uno de los dos tenga que hacerlo- continuó la chica  
- eh!!, acaso tu sabes algo –se acerco ansioso momoshiro- dinos, ¿sabes que paso entre ese par?  
-claro que lo se ¬¬ soy amiga de sakuno  
- nya!!!, cuéntanos  
- u.u no puedo, aunque se los hechos, no se aun los motivos de la reacción de ryoma  
- a que te refieres –esta vez era syusuke el interesado-

La joven de coletas callo unos minutos, posando su mirada en cada uno de los titulares, pensando en si decirles o no…, pero oigan, era Osakada, y tarde o temprano iba a decírselo a alguien..

- lo mas probable –dijo pausadamente la chica- es que sakuno ya no siga interesada en ryoma-sama

El silencio se hizo presente, ¿Qué sakuno no se interesaba por ryoma?, todos habrían reído de no ser por la gravedad del tema

-entonces el beso de aquella noche no fue un accidente –murmuro syusuke  
- creo que sakuno esta confundida, han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, y si decidiese uno de estos días dejar a ryoma creo que él no tendría de que quejarse- reprocho tomoka  
- ryoma es hombre, uno joven pero hombre al fin y al cabo  
-si, pero eso no le da derecho hacer lo que hizo, u.u, por otra parte, estaría muy feliz si sakuno decide pagarle con la misma moneda, y me alegraría más si fuese con kintaro-kun

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- ryoma, ¿estas molesto? –pregunto inocente la joven de trenzas  
- no  
- ¿hice algo que te molestase?  
- no  
- si es así yo..  
- ya te Dije que NO!!!!!!

La joven se asustó mucho, desde hace un buen tiempo el estar con ryoma era todo un reto, incluso con sus amigos era insoportable, pero con ella, el era realmente cruel

El joven reacciono poco después de ver a sakuno a su lado con sus ojos a punto de llorar

- lo siento, es que yo, solo….  
- no importa , -mintió la joven- esta bien –se demoro en fingir una sonrisa-  
- sakuno…. –dijo mientras apoyaba su frente el hombro de su acompañante-

Ryoma no sabia donde, pero sakuno era la única que le brindaba paz, pero el siempre terminaba haciéndola sentir la peor basura, y a pesar de eso, jamás se escudo un solo reclamo de la joven. Pero era eso lo que lo atormentaba, el que sakuno fuese tan buena con el a pesar de todo lo que hacia para alejarla.., por que eso era lo que quería hacer, alejarla, aun así, cuando lo conseguía, era el quien la buscaba y traía a su lado

- ryoma-kun, el partidos?  
- si… -dijo levantándose y mirándola fijamente, pero cuando se acerco a darle un beso, ella se alejo, dejándolo atónito, viéndola agachar su rostro y guiarlo del brazo.

Acaso todo estaba terminando, o seria que ni siquiera alcanzaron a comenzar?...

……………………………………………………………………………..  
Una semana después sakuno dejo a ryoma y se fue con kintaro, tuvieron hijos y se murieron viejos XD, no, esto era mentira, o.o ¿Quién se la creyó?, bueno lo que esta entre estos puntos es mentira u.uU  
……………………………………………………………………………..

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA**

n.nUUU, hai hai, axca ahí problemas, y muchos, u.uU creo que este cap no les ha gustado, u.u algo me dice que lo odian, n.n pero no importa, XD, yo le sigo, Y.Y pero no si no me dejan comentarios  
Saludos a: todas las miembros del party show!!!!! N.n


End file.
